


A Conversation in the Middle of the Alamo

by AussieWriter1



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, mentions of wyatt and rufus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieWriter1/pseuds/AussieWriter1
Summary: When Garcia Flynn realises the red flag has gone up and General Santa Anna has no intention of bringing it down, he decides to enter the fray and attempt to rescue Lucy Preston.





	A Conversation in the Middle of the Alamo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathtosanepeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtosanepeople/gifts).



> So Timeless is finally showing on Australian TV (only a few years too late ...) and so I've been watching the early episodes again, and this small scene came to me while watching 1x05 'The Alamo'. Hope you enjoy!

Damn General Santa Anna. Flynn moved silently through the trees that surrounded the compound. He should be heading away from there, having stopped William Barret Travis from writing his ‘Victory or Death’ letter. But instead he was moving toward the fighting that was threatening to escalate with each passing moment. All because the stupid General had raised the red flag, signalling to everyone who saw that there would be no survivors. No one would be spared from the coming slaughter. Which bothered Flynn more than he would have liked.

Pausing for a moment to avoid being spotted by a man on the compound wall, Flynn cursed. He had thought out every aspect of the plan. Wyatt and Rufus would have been killed along with the other men, but Lucy would have been spared with the women and the children. He would then seek her out, and offer to take her home. Lucy was stubborn, the journal implied that many times, but he knew he could convince her. Now, she was going to be killed with the two other idiots, and despite everything, Flynn knew he couldn’t let that happen.

Continuing on, closer to the compound, Flynn tried to convince himself that since the journal still existed, then Lucy must live through the Alamo. But that was a flimsy thought; he had seen firsthand how malleable the timeline was. He personally had changed things more than he ever thought possible. So there was a very real possibility that Lucy would die, here and now, and that she would never write the journal that started everything. Flynn could return to a future where everything was different, where the journal he owned would be useless since Lucy’s story ended much earlier than anticipated. There would be no way for him to stay one step ahead, as the future he knew would be vastly different. It could derail his whole plan, and Rittenhouse could win. At least, that’s how he tried desperately to justify his anxiety about Lucy dying.

Flynn shoved those thoughts aside as he approached the compound. There was no point dwelling on what could be. He took one last look around, making sure that no one had escaped. He wished that they had. He wished that he could turn and see the women and the children running through the trees, led by Lucy Preston. But there was no one moving through the dark, except him. 

Sneaking into the compound was the easy part, as he simply used the same route he had taken earlier that day. But finding Lucy was the challenge, as was making sure she was alone. He knew from the journal that on this mission in particular Wyatt was out for his blood, so he would do well to avoid the soldier. Flynn stopped in a corridor, and listened to the sound of the people moving throughout the compound. So many people were about to die. He squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to push down the bile that had risen at the back of his throat. He never wanted this. He had never trained for this. All he wanted was Lorena and Iris back, safe and sound. 

Taking a deep breath, Flynn forced his eyes open. He had to remember them, the only family he had. They were the reason he was doing this, because they deserved better than to be slaughtered at the hands of Rittenhouse. He knew, deep in his heart, that the people killed during the Alamo deserved better as well, but there was nothing he could do for them now. All he could do was try and save the one person that had a chance of making it out alive. Flynn pushed off from the wall and continued down the corridor.

He had an idea of where to begin looking for the historian. He was sure Lucy had realised that he had killed Travis before he had written his famous letter. Since she was so hell bent on keeping the timeline as it was, he figured that it was likely she was attempting to write the damn thing herself. And as it turned out, he was correct. As he neared the doorway to Travis’ office, he could hear the scratching of a quill on paper. 

“I hope you’re not signing that as a dead man.” Flynn moved into the room as Lucy jumped. She had clearly been lost in thought and hadn’t heard him enter. Flynn watched as Lucy stood, clearly determined to stand her ground. He took her in, from her eyes filled with distrust to the hands she couldn’t quite keep from shaking.

“Actually, it’ll be signed from the men and women of the Alamo.” Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. “William Barret Travis and his resounding words will now be wiped from history, thanks to you.”

Flynn shrugged. “A small price to pay.”

“For what?” Lucy’s voice was full of confusion and desperation. “What could be worth all of this death?”

He couldn’t bear to meet her eyes. As much as he wanted to tell her the truth about his family, he knew she wasn’t ready. And of course, they weren’t in a position for a long, emotional conversation. There was bad timing, and then there was trying to convince someone as headstrong as Lucy that they’re on the wrong side in the middle of the Alamo. Flynn scoffed to himself. He didn’t even understand what he was doing here in the first place, but now he was all he wanted to do was grab Lucy and get the hell out of there. However, as frustrated as he was, he knew that kidnapping her was not going to get her to trust him, so he had to take the long way around.

“You wouldn’t understand. You’re not ready.” Flynn tried to sound patient, but he knew they were running out of time. Ironic for two time travellers.

“Try me.” Lucy shot back, determined. Flynn almost growled. They were getting nowhere.

“We really don’t have time for this.” Flynn took a step forward, and noticed with a small amount of joy that Lucy didn’t shrink from him, as he knew she would have before. “Any moment now, General Santa Anna’s troops are going to come over those walls and massacre everyone they find. We need to leave, now.”

Lucy’s face shifted from one of confusion to one of suspicion incredibly quickly. “We?”

“Yes, you and I need to get outside the compound now. Once we get out, it’s not far to the Mothership and we can be back in the present before you know it.” Flynn ensured his tone never shifted into pleading, but he knew it was getting uncomfortably close to it. 

“You mean all of us then? Wyatt and Rufus too?” Lucy asked, patiently. Flynn hesitated for only a moment too long, and in those seconds Lucy had her answer, although Flynn suspected she had known before she had even asked. “I knew it.”

“Lucy, I can barely get us out. I won’t risk my life or yours for those two idiots.” Flynn spat, his temper growing thin. He knew he needed to rein himself in, but he found he didn’t care to. Lucy was being incredibly stubborn, more so than he had anticipated. She couldn’t see how ridiculous her request was, and it infuriated him.

“You take all of us, or you take none of us. That’s the deal.” Lucy stepped around the desk, closer to him. They were only a few short steps away from each other now, but it felt a lot closer to Flynn. It would be so easy to reach out, grab her, and whisk her away before she could protest. Flynn pushed those temptations down, although it took some effort. 

“You’ll die here, you know.” Flynn dropped his voice, trying to make Lucy see the urgency of the situation. There was a small part of him that understood that Lucy wasn’t going to change her mind, and that it was pointless to continue to argue. Another part of him wanted the challenge, wanted to know the victory of convincing her to join him in the fight against Rittenhouse.

“Then I’ll die with my team.” Lucy’s voice was stronger than Flynn had expected it to be. She really was amazing, willing to die in the middle of 1836, alongside those forgotten to history, rather than escape with her enemy. From her tone, Flynn was finally convinced that her mind was made. There would be no persuading her to leave now. The walls could crumble, soldiers could storm the office, and Lucy would be unmoved by it all. He had to admire her for that. He did admire her for that.

Flynn straightened his shoulders. “Very well then.” He moved toward the doorway, before turning back. “It’s been nice knowing you, Lucy Preston.” 

Lucy smirked, and Flynn’s heart skipped a beat for reasons he didn’t want to explain. “I can’t say the same, Garcia Flynn.”

Pausing for a moment to return Lucy’s smirk, Flynn forced himself to exit the office. He hurried through the corridors, and every step felt weighted with the thought of ‘what if?’. What if that was the last time they spoke? What if, in leaving her now, he was leaving Lucy to die? Shaking himself, Flynn used every ounce of his energy to get himself back outside the compound undetected. 

It hadn’t escaped his notice that Lucy didn’t call for her soldier while he had been with her. Since he knew Wyatt was determined to kill him on this mission, it was a baffling thought. Why Lucy would simply let him go, he had no idea. Perhaps she had her own plans in mind, seperate from Mason Industries and the American government. Perhaps she was starting to see truth in what he had told her, and wanted more time to figure things out. While Flynn hoped for the latter, the former would certainly be interesting as well.

Once outside the compound, Flynn raced for the Mothership. He could sense the fighting about to begin, and he didn’t trust himself to not get involved. Not only for Lucy, but for the children that would be trapped and killed if Lucy and her team didn’t figure a way out in time.

Maybe, just this once, it would be good for the intrepid trio to beat him.

——————————

Back in the present, Flynn couldn’t bring himself to stop staring at his computer screen. Anthony had figured out a way to track the Lifeboat, to see when it jumped back after following him into the past. He knew he needed to be reading the journal, to prepare for their next jump. But the thought of Lucy not making it back from the Alamo, and not writing her journal - it was too much for him.

And so he stared at the screen for what felt like hours until finally, finally a small indicator popped up. It was the Lifeboat, safe and sound in the present. The relief that threatened to overwhelm him was dampened somewhat by the knowledge that all the Lifeboat needed to return was a pilot. Not a historian. Still, it was better than nothing, he told himself. 

Later, when he finally caught a glimpse of her in 1972, when he finally knew for sure that Lucy had lived, Flynn was sure his heart almost exploded with relief. Then he began to laugh to himself when a thought occurred to him. He had forgotten completely about stopping Lucy from writing the damn letter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I still miss Timeless, despite what the two-hour movie wrap up put me through. Yes I will die mad about it. But if you're like me, then I hope this small nugget helps you cope, even a little bit. Love all of you :D xo


End file.
